


Grand-Dadster

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: Babysitting, Dadster, Family, Frans - Freeform, FransFamily, GasterIsAGoodGrandfather, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: As a last minute decision, Gaster accepted the role of being babysitter to his grandchildren: Elys and Arno. However, thinking babysitting was an easy task, was Gaster’s first mistake.





	1. Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayromi/gifts).



> A gift for Shayromi! The fabulous creator of Frisk and Sans children: Elys And Arno! We’re both hardcore Frans addicts and she creates wonderful artwork of the Frans Family on tumblr! Go check her out! 
> 
> I also wanted to write a story of Gaster being a Grandfather and babysitting, cause why the hell not? And who better kids than Elys and Arno to fill that role? Ha! Enjoy the read and prepare for the Babysitting Adventures of Grand-Dadster.

“And please make sure they both brush their teeth before bed.” Frisk said in a worried tone, looking back at her two children who were calmly watching cartoons, not even noticing their mother was about to leave.

“Oh and no snacks after they brush their teeth.” She said sternly, glaring at her eldest child, Elys who wore a sly smirk, still watching the television.

“Please just call me if anything happens, we’ll come straight home.”

“no we wont.” Replied Sans, who was tucking in his shirt, clearly struggling to make it look neat.

Frisk gave him a glare and looked back to their last minute sitter since Papyrus canceled due to his pet rock falling ill.

The mother gave a sigh before a handing a list of her children’s nightly routine over to the sitter, “Please Gaster, don’t hesitate to call.”

The tall skeleton looked over the rather long list and offered a small smile, “Of course, my dear. There should be nothing to fret over anyhow, I’m sure my grandchildren are better behaved than my own.”

Sans chuckled, “just you wait old bones, they’re more of a handful than paps and i ever were.”

The cloaked skeleton snorted, “Highly doubtful.”

Frisk rolled her eyes and put on her coat, “Thank you for watching them last minute Gaster, we know how busy you are.”

He nodded, smiling, “It’s no bother to see my grandchildren or lovely daughter in law.”

Frisk gave a small “awe” before enclosing the older skeleton in an embrace. Gaster had gotten used to the female human’s physical display of affection and had even grown accustomed to returning them, he actually liked it.

Sans walked up to his father and offered his hand out for a shake. Gaster looked down at his son’s hand and smirked, “You don’t think I know my own son’s tricks by now?”

Sans playfully frowned, dropping the hidden whoopie cushion from underneath his sleeve and winked, “i’ll get you one day, dadster.”

“Unlikely.”

Frisk giggled, and waved to her two children, “Ill see you later Elys and Arno, please listen to your grandfather, love you!”

“Bye mommy, bye daddy!” They yelled in unison, eyes still glued to the T.V.

“We’ll be back around 10pm.” Frisk added quietly.

“Bye, brats.” Sans said escorting Frisk out the door and giving Gaster an evil smirk before closing the door.

The now alone sitter looked over his list again, skimming over the array of numbers Frisk left in case of emergencies, surprised Mettaton was even included. The first thing on the list read: 5pm get ready for dinner, pizza has been ordered and should be there around 5:15pm.

“Easy enough.” Gaster said quietly to himself. He glanced at his watch, it reading 4:58pm. Best try to stay ahead of schedule, for a smooth night and to keep Frisk’s sanity in check. Besides, how hard could babysitting really be? He turned towards where the kids had been watching TV, eyes still on his watch as he spoke, “Alright little ones, lets start getting ready for dinner.”

Both Elys and Arno looked to Gaster, then to each other, then back to the screen. Gaster blinked, they clearly heard him, but...chose to ignore him?

“Did you not hear me?”

“No.” Elys replied, attention still on the screen.

“But decided not to listen to me?”

“Yes.” Arno yawned, bored.

Gaster was to say the least, shocked. No one ever questioned, denied, or blatantly ignored the once royal scientist before. But yet, these children, his own blood, didnt even seem phased by who they were talking to.

Interesting.

The older skeleton grabbed the remote off the stand and clicked the power button, the screen falling black as it turned off. Elys and Arno simply looked towards their grandfather, still having the same bored expression on their face, as if expecting him to turn it back on for his own safety.

We’re they challenging him?

He narrowed his eyes, “You dont want to play games with me children. You will do as i say and follow your mother’s list. Do i make myself clear?”

He wasn’t going to let his own grandchildren break him, he was going to have authority.  
Elys’s right eye turned a bright glowing blue and the TV flashed back on, Arno went back to watching but Elys kept her eyes on Gaster, a small smile appearing on her face.

Oh yeah, they were challenging him.

He clicked the power button again, the TV falling silent and with no emotion, Elys used her magic to turn it back on. So, they wanted to play it that way, huh? Gaster dropped the remote and went behind the TV, unplugging it from the outlet and smiling in satisfaction when he heard Elys huff.

“Now then, lets get ready for dinner. Wash your hands please.”

With another huff Elys hopped off the couch and marched her way towards the kitchen, Arno following close behind. Once they were in the kitchen and he heard the water running from the sink, he plugged the TV back in and placed the remote back in its original spot. A rough start but progress was being made and it was only 5:06. They still had time to settle before the pizza arrived.

Gaster rolled up his sleeves to prepare his own hands for washing as he walked into the kitchen, not preparing to fall flat on his ass from the massive puddle of water and soap on the tile.

“What the-“ He started but couldnt finish as his face was blasted with water and the children’s laughter could be heard.

He spat the water that had managed to get into his mouth out and leaned his head forward to empty his sockets out, giggling still being heard.

Gaster looked up to see Elys with the sink hose shaking uncontrollably from laughter with a completely soaked Arno sitting on the floor in front of him. Arno offered a small smile to

Gaster, before holding his arms up, silently asking to be picked up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gaster sighed, he should have known better than to send two young children alone to do a simple task that involved water. He looked to Arno who was still smiling with arms held out, hair and clothes completely soaked. Gaster carefully stood, and picked the small boy up, uncaring if his own attire got drenched in the process.

“Care to explain why we made a swimming pool in the kitchen?” Gaster asked, knowing full well he wasnt going to get an appropriate response.

Elys shrugged, “We thought it be faster to wash our hands with the hose.”

He sighed again, Arno now using his soaked sleeves to slap together, giggling at the sound they made when they collided.

“Well we’ll have to get some towels to dry the floor and-“ He sentence was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house.

“PIZZA!!!” Both Elys and Arno screamed excitedly. Elys ran towards the door barely avoiding slipping as Arno jumped out of Gaster’s arms following after his sister.

The poor skeleton barely had time to react before both children were at the door repeatedly shouting pizza. Gaster for a split second, regretted returning from the void.

Only for a second though.

The skeleton grabbed the money Frisk had left on the table for the pizza and made his way to the door, ever so slightly shoving the two excited children out of the way. Jesus Christ, they were like rabid animals who hadn’t been fed in a lifetime.

He partially opened the door, showing a small part of his face while he used his body to block the rest of the opening to the door. The pizza man raised a brow, but didnt question Gaster’s intentions when he heard banging and yelling from the other side of the door.

“Your total is 15.95.”

Frisk left a twenty, and the rest Gaster assumed was for tip so he quickly handed the bill over, grabbed the pizza and slammed the door shut. Elys and Arno still bouncing around and yelling excitedly. The skeleton made sure to hold the pizza up high in case one of them got ballsy and tried to snatch it from him.

Looking at his watch, he hoped it had been at least an hour that had passed since he started, but he silently whimpered when the watch only showed 5:23. Watching where he stepped, since both his grandkids were now hopping in circles around his feet, he guided them over back to the still flooded kitchen and sat them at the table. He still had the box of pizza in his hands and before he could set it down and grab a couple of plates, the box was now sitting in front the two kids, who were now shoving their face full the Italian pasta.

Gaster didnt even know what had just happened, he was pretty sure Elys had used her magic again but it happened so quick he didnt even have time to react. What the hell. He looked on in disgust as Arno who was still dripping wet, slather the sauce over his face and smear it into his hair pure white hair. The kid looked like a ginger now. Elys was a little more neat but not by much, cheese was dripping down her chin and onto her clothes, and sauce had spread around her mouth.

Truly revolting. How these were his grandkids, he didn’t know.

While they were eating he took the time to look over the rest of the list, after they ate dinner it was bath time, then story time, then bed. He just had to make it past the first two and he’d be free. He could do it. He was WingDing Gaster for fuck’s sake!

“I’m full.” Arno groaned, resting his messy face on a half eaten slice of pizza, holding his stomach. Elys was sitting in the same position, and Gaster inspected the box and found it empty. Their mother had ordered a large that contained fourteen slices, which he could only guess Frisk had thought he would want some to, however definitely not after watching her children eat. But damn, these kids ate a whole large pizza by themselves while Gaster was sitting there looking over the list the whole time! What the hell kind of monsters were they?

The skeleton stood and picked Arno up who was still groaning, “Bath time?”

The youngest child slowly nodded and curled into the crook of Gaster’s neck, who was trying his hardest not to pull away.

_Don’t_ _throw_ _up_ , _don’t_ _throw_ _up_ , _don’t_ _throw_ _up_ , He repeated in his head. He then looked to Elys who grudgingly left her chair and slowly trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, Gaster following behind. They were so full from the pizza, they had no energy left. Perhaps the rest of the night wouldn’t be so bad...

If Gaster had ever babysat before, he would have known that kids, are NEVER done for the night.


	2. Aren’t baths supposed to make you clean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye Chapter 2 is up! Even more hilarious in my opinion! Enjoy!

Gaster had helped both children out of their messy clothes and put them in the tub, making sure the water was warm enough for their human skin. The skeleton sat on the other side of the tub, and waited for it to fill as the two siblings began to silently play. He rested his chin on his hand and took a deep breath, he made it this far and he’d be damned to look at his watch again for only a few minutes to have passed. Screw that. 

Once the bath was full, he shut the water off and grabbed the nearest bottle of soap and poured a little onto his fingertips; Being mindful of the decent sized holes in the middle of his palms. 

The sauce easily washed out of Arno’s hair and his locks were restored to their natural white. Gaster sighed in relief at the boy’s now clean hair and rinsed the suds out, “There now, doesn’t that feel better?” 

Arno looked to his grandfather, cheeks puffed out and heavily breathing through his nose. Gaster furrowed his brow bone, growing concerned, was he having an asthma attack?

“Arno are you-“ The boy had just released the stream of water he was holding in his mouth into Gaster’s face, cutting the skeleton off mid question. 

Both Elys and Arno erupted into laughter as Gaster took yet another deep breath, and slowly wiped the mixture of water and saliva off his face. His right socket flashed a quick purple before it simmered back to its empty black.

“Cute.” He said sarcastically, his patience wearing thin. 

He grabbed the bottle of the soap again and looked to Elys, “Your turn.”

The older sibling scooted away from Gaster, shaking her head no. Of course she wouldn't make this easy. 

He raised a brow, “And why not?”

“I didnt get my sauce in my hair.”

“That doesn’t matter, you still need to be clean before bed time.”

She shook her head again, “My hair takes forever to dry, no.”

Gaster held back the string of curse words that were itching to spew out of his mouth but he held it back. He hadn’t dealt with children since Sans and Papyrus and even then, they weren’t this much to deal with. Of course, Sans was their father and he wouldn’t put it past his son to make them as mischievous as he was. But Goddamn did this little girl know how to work his nerves. 

“Elys, come here and get your hair washed. Now.” His eye glew a dangerous purple again, staring Elys down. 

Elys’s glared back, her own eye flashing a bright blue, “No.”

Arno simply kept piling a stack of bubbles onto his chin to represent a beard, completely unaware of the show down between his grandfather and sister.

Gaster stood, never breaking eye contact with Elys, “I won’t ask again child.”

She scrunched her face into a scowl and stuck her tongue out, another way of her saying “no”.

Gaster narrowed his eyes and grabbed a toy bucket that had been sitting on the edge of the tub and scooped it full of water, “Now, or else.” He used his other hand to point at the spot he wanted her in for washing and held the bucket out, waiting for her answer. 

Elys looked between her two options then to Gaster, who was watching her intently. She did one more take at her choices before she completely dunked herself in the water and came back up with a smile on her face; her wet hair covering the top part of her eyes.

Gaster internally screamed, she literally took the options he gave her and shoved them up his ass, even if it was at the extent of not getting what she wanted. She beat him at his own game and that was enough for her; she really was Sans’s daughter. At least he could move on and wash her hair with no arguing.

Once her hair was washed, he went to drain the tub but Arno stopped him with a quick slap on his wrist. 

Gaster reeled his hand back, looking at Arno with wide eyes, “Did you just slap me?” 

“You didn’t wash us.” Arno stated, ignoring Gaster’s question.

“You’re sitting in water with soap, you don't need to be washed.” 

“Mommy says that we need to scrub our bodies every day so we don't get germs.” Elys said with a very serious face, Arno nodding his head in agreement.

The scientist looked at his two grandchildren, both kids showing no signs of joking and he sighed in defeat; This night would never end.

He grabbed a wash cloth that sat on the rack above the toilet and dipped it in the water, reaching for Arno first. 

“That’s not my wash cloth, mine is blue.” The boy complained, shoving Gaster’s hand away. 

Gaster drummed his claw like fingers on the edge of the tub, praying his sanity would last through the night, “It’s just a wash cloth. It doesn’t matter which one I wash you with.”

Again he tried to reach for Arno but the boy shook his head furiously, splashing water onto Gaster, “NO! I WANT MY BLUE WASH CLOTH!” 

The skeleton grit his teeth together, holding back his anger as he threw the soaked white cloth behind him and searched for the precious blue one. Finding it on the sink next to a blue toothbrush labeled: Arno.

He snatched the cloth from the counter, and presented it to Arno, “Is this the cloth, your majesty?” His tone was snarky and filled with malice but Arno hardly noticed as he smiled, pleased at seeing his favorite wash cloth and scooting towards Gaster, finally ready to be washed. 

Gaster sighed in relief and scrubbed the boy from head to toe as quickly as possible, just wanting to get it over with before the child complained of something else. Once he was finished, he looked to Elys, who just watched in silence, “I don’t suppose you’ll be making this easy for me will you?” 

Elys’s upper lip twitched into a small smile and Gaster nodded, “Didn’t think so.”

 

* * *

 

It was a fight but he was finally able to clean Elys, most of the water from the bath had wound up on Gaster or on the floor of the bathroom. Gaster couldn’t tell, but he was pretty sure the bathroom was more flooded than the kitchen was. He drained what was left of the water in the tub and wrapped both kids in towels holding each of their hand so they didn’t slip.

“Now then, lets get you two into pajamas.” He held his breath, knowing this to was going to be a challenge. He was a fucking scientist and a powerful monster, and his own tiny grandchildren had him trembling in fear. 

“I have to pee.” Arno calmly stated, looking up at Gaster.

“Then go.”

“I need help.”

Oh no, no no no no no no, a thousand times NO. He already saw where this was going and tugged on Elys’s hand, “Help your brother go to the bathroom.”

Elys stuck her tongue out, disgusted at the very idea, “Ewww, no he’s a boy! You do it!”

“I wasn’t trained for this.” Gaster whined, was he even still a scientist at this point?

Arno was now starting to bounce up and down, legs criss crossed to hold it in, “I have to go now!”

“Oh my god, ok, ok, hold on.” Gaster hurriedly shoved Elys out the door, still wrapped in a towel, swinging the door shut and quickly placing Arno on to the toilet.

“There! Now go!” Gaster exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around to give the boy privacy. 

There was a moment of silence, and Gaster tapped his foot on the still wet floor, waiting patiently till he heard Arno go. 

Still nothing.

The skeleton looked at his watch, it was now 7:03 and about five minutes since Arno still hadnt gone. 

Gaster slightly turned his head over his shoulder to look at Arno, “Are you almost-“

“DON’T LOOK!” 

Gaster slightly jumped at how loud the boy had gotten and quickly turned his head forward, a small purple blush creeping over the skeletons face. He looked to the door, remembering he left Elys out with nothing but a towel and dread filled his soul. She was a pain in the ass but she didn’t deserve to freeze, he cracked the door open just a tad to check on her but she was no where to be seen. His eyes widened and he flung the door open, making Arno yelp in surprise. He looked up and down the hallway but Elys indeed was no longer outside the door of the bathroom and Gaster groaned in frustration when he saw the damp towel she was wrapped in, on the floor.  
“Shit.”  



	3. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 leeggggooo!!! So far, this is Shayromi’s favorite! It’s a little more family fluff

Gaster frantically searched the entire upstairs, shouting for his eldest granddaughter to reveal herself. He left Arno on the toilet since the child still hadn’t gone and he knew Arno wouldn’t move until he came back for him, hoping he’d find Elys before then. The skeleton had checked both the children’s rooms, turning each room inside out; when he was sure Elys wasn’t in either, he looked to the master bedroom. 

A sign was on the door that read, “The Bone Zone” and Gaster curled his lip in disgust; only Sans would post something so inappropriate for others to see. The skeleton looked back towards the bathroom, hoping Arno wouldn’t call for him until he searched their parents bedroom. Gaster felt terrible for invading Frisk’s personal space but if it was to find Elys and make sure she was safe, he’d have to move past it. He didn’t care if it was Sans space he was invading though, his son annoyed him just as much as his granddaughter did.

Then again, did he REALLY want Frisk finding out he went through their room to find Elys? Was Elys that important that he’d risk his own bony ass for her?  
……

Goddammit, he mentally groaned, slowly pushing the master bedroom door open. He flipped the light to the room on, eyes scanning around every possible area his granddaughter could be hiding in. 

“Elys?” He called out, hoping the brat would give some sign she was there. 

He debated taking step into the bedroom but the thought of Frisk finding out was making him pause. Why were his own family members making him feel fear?

He had been stuck across time and space, for who knows how long, with no certainty of escaping, no one to talk to, and nothing to eat. Yet, here he was afraid of walking into his Daughter-In laws bedroom. What the fuck? 

“I’m done.” Gaster whipped around to find Arno, still wrapped in his towel staring up at him with no emotion. 

Jesus this kid was quiet.

Gaster took a deep breath through his nose and knelt down to Arno’s height, “I don’t suppose you know where your sister is at, hm?”

The boy shrugged, still staring through Gaster’s soul, making the skeleton uneasy.

“How did she get away so fast then?”

Arno seemed to know the answer to that question as he perked up, a smile now plastered on his face, “Daddy’s been teaching sissy how to poof.”

“Poof?” Gaster asked, raising a brow.

Arno nodded excitedly, making a gesture with his hands that showed his version of “poofing” as he made a whoosh sound.

What hell did this kid mean? He knew Elys had magic flowing through her and was sure Sans had been teaching her how to use it efficiently…for the most part, anyway; but poofing? 

Unless… Arno was talking about teleporting. 

Oh shit. 

Gaster gently placed both hands on top of Arno’s shoulders and spoke in a very serious tone, 

“Arno, listen very carefully because this could very well danger your sister’s life, so I need you to try your best at answering my next several questions, understand?”

Arno’s eyes widened, slowly nodding his head.

“Good boy. Now when daddy teaches Elys to “poof” does she go from one place to another?” 

Gaster never took his eyes off Arno’s face, he needed to confirm this “poofing” was indeed teleportation, praying he was wrong. 

However, another nod from Arno made Gaster close his eyes and sigh in frustration, he definitely wasn’t going to be catching a break tonight; but right now he needed to focus on finding Elys. 

Teleporting at a young age with no supervision was dangerous, and depending on where Sans let her practice, she could be anywhere. Still naked, he might add. 

“Where does your father practice teleporting with Elys?” 

Arno tilted his head to the side, a look of uncertainty on his face at Gaster’s question. The older skeleton huffed, “Where does your father practice poofing with Elys?” Correcting himself.

Arno’s face lit up again, “Outside! Daddy throws snowballs at Elys and she has to dodge them! She’s not very good at it though so daddy tells her she can only do it when he’s around.”

At least Sans was responsible enough to only let Elys teleport with him around; but that didn’t ease Gaster in the slightest. Elys could be outside in the cold if she didn’t know how to control her teleporting so he needed to move quickly. He still hadn’t checked downstairs so he would start there before searching around in Snowdin. 

He looked to Arno who was staring at him questioningly, ”Is sissy gonna be okay?”

Gaster offered a small smile, squeezing the boy’s shoulder gently, ”Of course, now lets get you dressed and we can find her together.”

A wide smile grew on the boys face as he scuffled off into his bedroom, Gaster looking off after him,, ”Dress warm!”

”Okay!”

~

Both Gaster and Arno searched the entire downstairs, aside from the flooded kitchen that Gaster swore he would clean up after he found Elys. He didn’t need to add another thing for Frisk to be mad at. Gaster had hoped he would find Elys in the house but so far it was looking like they would have to search outside.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Elys was still running around without clothes and could possibly freeze to death if she was outside for this long, not to mention being unable to control her teleportation magic. The poor skeleton felt awful for losing his eldest granddaughter and heavily debated on calling Frisk but didn’t want to worry the human woman. He was determined to find Elys before her parents got home. 

Gaster made sure Arno was suitably dressed for the cold weather before they headed out; the boy wore a jacket similar to Sans’s just with no hood, with a large red scarf wrapped his neck that partially covered his face. It would do for now. Gaster then hoisted Arno up onto his shoulders and walked out out of the house, wincing when Arno’s grip tightened around his neck as the cold air hit. He felt terrible for putting Arno through this and even worse that he lost his granddaughter on his first night of babysitting. He had made a promise that if he didn’t find Elys within the hour he would contact their parents and they would all search together. Well, if Frisk didn’t kill him first.

“Where does your father practice…poofing with Elys?” Gaster had to pause mid sentence to use Arno’s correct term for teleporting; The skeleton didn’t feel like arguing, he needed to focus. If Elys teleported on accident, she would only be places she knew of, and if Sans frequently had her practice in a certain area, it be the first place to look.

Arno pointed to his left, his hand starting to shake from the cold, “By the trees.”

Gaster started to head towards that direction, the air so silent he could hear Arno’s teeth chittering. 

“Are you going to be alright child?” 

Arno was still shivering as he managed to bring a thumbs up and hugged onto Gaster’s head tighter, trying to find some warmth. 

The skeleton sighed, “We’ll check the area and go home, I promise.”

“I-its ok-k-Kay, I’m t-t-tough!” Arno stuttered out.

Gaster couldn’t help but smile at his grandson’s determination, “You really are your mother’s son.” 

Arno giggled, tapping his fingers on Gaster’s head, humming a tune before he stopped, his eyes studying the split crack on Gaster’s skull. Curiously, he roamed his hand over the old wound and looked down at his grandfather, who didn’t seem to notice as he kept walking towards their destination. 

“What happened?” Arno asked, eyes going back to the crack.

“Happened with what?” 

Arno abruptly stuck a finger into the hole, unaware this was a sore subject to touch with the mysterious skeleton. 

Gaster stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with shock, and as a reaction, threw Arno off his shoulders; The boy falling flat on his face with a loud thud.

“Oh sh-, Arno I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Gaster exclaimed, horrified at his action.

The skeleton fell to his knees where Arno had landed and helped him up, cleaning the snow off the front of his jacket. Arno kept his head held down as Gaster continued to clean him off, small tears running down his cheeks.

“There, all cleaned up, now-“ Gaster stopped when he saw Arno shaking and start to sniffle, clearly not from the cold.

“Arno?” Gaster placed a knuckle under the child’s chin and brought it up, seeing the fresh tears on his cheeks. Arno refused to make eye contact with Gaster, still silently crying.

Gaster sighed, he felt awful for what he had done but he really hadn’t expected Arno to put his hand into his wound, let alone ask about them. No one had ever asked about them before, even before he fell into his own creation, no one wanted to anger the then royal scientist, so they avoided him. And now that he thought back on it, the only ones to ever know of what happened to him, were his sons and they were young at the time…too young.

“Arno I truly am sorry for how I reacted, truly. But you must understand you can’t put your hands in places that you don’t know of.” Gaster explained, still holding Arno’s chin up. 

The child sniffled again, finally looking at Gaster, “I just wanted to know how you got them.”

Gaster closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t thought about the cracks on his head and face in a long time, for good reason. The memories that replayed in his mind were too much to handle and seeing the frightened faces on a young Sans and Papyrus when it all happened were painful. But he couldn’t blame Arno for being curious, he was just a child after all.

“I know and perhaps when you are older I’ll tell you my tale.” Gaster said quietly the images of fighting and screaming playing loudly in his head. 

“For now just know that I got them protecting your father and uncle.” 

Gaster blinked and felt something wet fall down his face, and he knew he was crying tears of his own. He quickly wiped his face, shamed in crying in front of a child; but Arno didn’t seem to care as stepped closer to his grandfather and wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. The skeleton was taken back by this gesture, he was used to it with Frisk, but receiving one from his grandchild felt different, it felt better in a sense. Gaster didn’t hesitate to return the embrace, hugging Arno in a firm grip, cherishing the moment. 

They sat their for a good awhile before separating, “Thank you, Arno.” Gaster said with a smile. Arno gave one of his own before reaching for Gaster’s hand and leading him to Elys’s practice. 

~

 

Of course Gaster should have known finding Elys in her training area was a long shot. There was no sign of her being there and this worried Gaster, if she wasn’t here then where was she? It did no use standing around, it was going on 8:30 and Gaster promised Arno he’d take him home after they searched, plus Gaster now needed to call their parents about Elys missing and that was not going to be a fun talk. 

They we’re already on their way back, and was Gaster thinking of ways to tell his son and daughter in law their oldest was missing and undressed. Jesus, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to crawl back into the void. He was a terrible sitter and even worse grandfather; he wouldn’t blame Frisk if she didn’t want him around the kids ever again.

The skeleton ran his hands over his face, trying to calm himself, at least he managed to form a bond with Arno…

Speaking of said child, he wasn’t walking by Gaster’s side anymore and the scientist did a quick U-turn, only to see his grandson following very slowly behind. He walked towards the boy and knelt down to his height, putting a hand on his forehead, “It seems I’ve been asking you this question a lot tonight but are you alright?”

Arno looked to Gaster, his nose red as a cherry and shivering uncontrollably, “I feel uh-ah, ah ah ACHOO!” 

Gaster had quickly tucked Arno into the crook of his shoulder to cover the oncoming sneeze and gently rubbed the boy’s back as he snuggled into his grandfather. Great, now his grandson was sick but thankfully the house was in sight and he could get Arno out of this cold weather. He scooped the still shivering child into his arms and hugged him close to offer some warmth, Arno gripping the black cloth of his cloak tightly. 

When they made it inside Gaster immediately took Arno to the kitchen to look through the cabinets for cold medicine. He found a bottle that was labeled “children’s cold and fever reducer: grape flavored” and used a spoon to fill it with the medicine. Arno must have known what medicine he was getting and immediately tried to get out of Gaster’s arms.

“I’m f-f-fine now, really. I think it was just the-ACHOO.” Arno let another sneeze into Gaster’s shoulder and fell limp, groaning.

Gaster smirked, “Clearly.”

He held the spoon out in front of Arno’s lips, waiting patiently for him to take the medicine. The sick child looked at the spoon then at Gaster, eyes pleading to have mercy. 

“Come on now, the sooner you take it the sooner it’ll be over with.” The Skeleton said kind yet firmly.

Arno groaned, taking one last look at the medicine before quickly shoving the spoon into his mouth and swallowing the liquid. 

“BLEH!” Arno stuck his now purple tongue out in disgust and shook his head, trying to get rid of the taste.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Gaster chuckled, sitting Arno up onto the counter who was now giving the skeleton a death glare.

Gaster then reached for the phone, pulling out the now crumpled list Frisk had given him and searched for her number. He dreaded having to tell Frisk her child was missing but there was nothing more that he could do that he already tried. 

He pushed in the first few numbers on the phone, studying the symbols on the paper before noise from the living room caught his attention. It was the TV and he clearly remembered leaving it off before he left so why was it on? He walked into the living room, phone still in hand waiting for the rest of numbers to be dialed in, not at all expecting to see what he would have never of guessed in a lifetime. Because there sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal, fully dressed, was Elys.

Gaster dropped the phone, gaining her attention as he stared at Her with wide eyes, so many emotions coursing through him with the main one being relief at seeing his granddaughter. But the more he looked at her, the more his anger built, anger from thinking she could have been dead, from teleporting without supervision, for making him and Arno search outside and getting Arno sick. He was livid.

“Where have you been?” She asked, taking a bite of her cereal.   
That was it for Gaster, she put him through hell tonight and she had the audacity to ask him where he had been? His eye flashed a dangerous purple and he grew several feet, giant hands replicating his own spawned behind him as he now towered over a frightened Elys.   
His voice boomed through the house in a terrifying echo, speaking in his font,   
“”

~

Sans went to take another drink of his ketchup before he paused and looked out the window to the restaurant he and Frisk chose for their date night.

”Did you hear that?” 

Frisk was mid way to taking a bite of her burger before she paused to look at her husband, raising a brow, “Hear what?”

Sans narrowed his eyes as he spoke, ”Sounds like someones having a bad time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I totally forgot what I had Gaster say in his font, and no translator would help me, soooo imagine what he said xD


	4. Family Starts with F and so does Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i waited to post chapter 4 until I finished chapter 5, which took longer than expected cause of break xD but here you are darlings. Unfortunately, it’s coming to an end but we’ll cover that in the next chapter.

Gaster was still raging over finding Elys in the living room after he had turned the house upside down and wasted time outside. The hands that he unintentionally summoned behind him were mimicking his own, barely missing the ceiling as Gaster threw his arms about. He was still speaking in his font, yelling, as Elys was watching with wide eyes, holding a spoonful of cereal to her mouth, too afraid to move. 

Arno peeked his head around the corner from the kitchen, curious at the commotion. 

“UNBELIEVABLE!” Gaster screamed, throwing his hands forward, the giant replicas hit the ceiling, leaving a dent as small debris fell.

The youngest sibling slowly turned back into the kitchen, not at all up for being around his grandfather at the moment.

Elys sat very still as Gaster continued his rant, she didn’t think he’d get this mad at her joke; she thought it be funny and have a different outcome, but nothing like this. After he shoved her out of the bathroom, Elys had thought of getting a snack, but was too lazy to walk downstairs. She knew she was only allowed to teleport with her father but she reeeaaallllyyyy didn’t feel like walking, plus it didn’t hurt to practice, right? So the eldest sibling thought very hard on where she wanted to be and the next thing she knew, she was in the kitchen. Smiling at her accomplishment she fixed herself a bowl of cereal before she realized she was still naked and her towel was missing. She got this far, why not push it further? 

Elys had then poofed into her room, ignored the mess and gotten dressed, continuing to still eat her cereal. She went to walk out but stopped when she heard Gaster speaking to Arno about finding her. A smirk creeped onto her face at the idea of playing hide and seek, especially since she’d still be in the house while they searched outside. It be hilarious. 

Or so she thought.

She heavily regretted pulling this prank on her grandfather, she didn’t think he’d ever get this angry, nor did she think he was this powerful. She knew her father had strong magic but nothing compared to her grandfather and he was only using a small fraction of it due to his anger. 

Gaster was finally starting to calm down, taking deep breaths as he shrunk back to his natural height and the giant hands behind him dissipated. His eye was still glowing purple but not as bright as he looked to Elys. Her eyes wide with fear and for a split moment he felt good about causing her to finally fear him but it went away as quick as it came when he realized that she was still his granddaughter. Pain in the ass or not. 

He rubbed his hands down his face, taking a deep breath before flopping down on the couch, leaning his head back as he stared up at the ceiling. How the hell did he manage to raise Sans and Papyrus? He didn’t recall them being this much work. Then again, he could have blocked those traumatizing memories to keep his sanity. 

He felt weight on the spot next to him and he didn’t need to look to know Elys was sitting next to him. The poor skeleton had so many mixed feelings swirling through him, he didn’t know if he could make it till ten. 

“Grandpa?”

Gaster raised his brow bone in surprise, the whole time he knew Arno and Elys, which had only been couple months, they never actually addressed him as their grandfather. He knew it was strange for them and it would take time to adjust to actually having a grandparent but it was all new to him as well. Who would have thought his lazy older son would have married a human and had two kids?

Gaster looked down to Elys who was watching him curiously, her eyes locked with his, as he replied, “Yes?”

The half skeleton girl chewed on her lower lip as she fumbled around with her fingers, “I’m…” she paused before looking away, struggling to finish her sentence.

Gaster waited, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was. 

She huffed before looking to him again, eyes filled with determination, “I’m sorry!” She blurted out, her cheeks turning pink as she quickly turned her head.

A smile formed on Gaster’s face at Elys’s attempt to apologize, at least she was trying. It was funny how much she was like her father, just not as lazy; Sans would have half assed his apology or not at all. But Gaster could tell Elys was trying her best, he would give her that.

“Apology accepted.” 

Elys looked at him, shocked, “Really?”

“Yes, why?” He asked raising his brow.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I dunno, you were really mad and talking weird, I didn’t think you would forgive me.”

Gaster sighed, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his legs, “I shouldn’t have gone off the way I did, that’s true. You didn’t need to see me that way and I apologize for that…however.”

He looked at her in all seriousness, before finishing his sentence, Elys silently gulping, afraid of what he would say next. 

“However, you can never pull something like that, EVER again. You scared me half to death and had your brother and I out in the cold searching for you and now he’s sick.”

“Leave me out of it!” Arno shouted from the kitchen, sound of his voice stuffy from his nose being clogged.

Gaster rolled his eyes as Elys couldn’t help but let out a small giggle before having a straight face as Gaster looked down at her with a glare. 

“Causing your brother to be sick isn’t funny.” He said sternly. 

Elys sighed, “I didn’t mean for him to get sick…I just thought it be funny.”

Gaster frowned, “As funny as it might seem, you sometimes have to think if what’s funny to you, might be harmful towards others.”

“So it’s okay to be funny, just not if it hurts other?”

Gaster nodded, “Exactly. Although if it’s towards your father, by all means, you have my permission.” 

Elys smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around Gaster’s waist, squeezing him tightly, “Thanks Grand-Dadster.” 

The skeleton let out a laugh, wrapping his own arm around her, “When did you come up with that?”

“Just now. I heard daddy call you ‘dadster’ in the kitchen earlier. Is it okay if I call you that?” Elys had lifted her chin up to look at her grandfather, still hugging him. 

Gaster smiled, ruffling her hair, “Of course you can.”

Elys glared at her grand father as she ran her fingers through her hair to fix the mess Gaster had created. 

“Is it safe to come out yet?” Arno asked, peeking his head out from the kitchen again.

Both Gaster and Elys turned to see Arno, eyes watery and nose red, curiously looking between his sister and grandfather. Gaster looked to Elys then to Arno, before smiling and lifting his other arm up, offering the seat next to him, “Come on.”

The youngest sibling couldn’t help but smile as he shuffled his way over to the couch and snuggled into his grandfather. The three of them taking a deep breath, and relaxing in each others arms, the night finally wearing on them. Gaster leaned his head back on the couch, his eyes feeling heavy as sleep crossed his mind. 

“Can we watch a movie?”

Should have seen that coming, he thought to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked to the two who were now staring at him, eagerly awaiting his answer. He didn’t feel like fighting with them, they were finally under control and the house was now at peace…for the most part. The kitchen and bathroom were still flooded and the living room was cluttered with the ceiling having a nice dent from his outburst. They would have to clean before Frisk and Sans got home, which would be an hour and a half as the clock showed 8:30. 

“We have to straighten up the place first.” He said, sitting up.

The siblings looked to each other and then to Gaster, clasping their hands together in front of their faces as they gave him puppy dog eyes, “After the movie?” Elys asked.

“Pllllleeeeeaaaassssssseeeee.” They said in unison, dragging the word out. 

Gaster groaned as he put his face into his hands, not even attempting to argue, “What movie?” 

“Frozen!” Elys yelled.

“Lion King!” Arno shouted. 

Brother and sister glared each other down as they repeatedly shouted the name of the movie both wanted to watch.

“Frozen!”

“Lion King!” 

“Frozen!”

“Lion king!” 

“FROZEN!” 

“LION KING!” 

Gaster watched the exchange with a bored expression, before the continuous yelling started to make his good eye twitch. 

“PICK ONE!” He yelled, eyes turning purple.  
Arno and Elys froze before sitting quietly and nodding their head to another, “Lion king.” 

“Good, now set it up and we’ll clean after the movie.” He said relaxing into the couch.

Arno nodded as Elys hopped up to put the movie in and settled back into the couch, resting her head on Gaster’s shoulder with Arno sitting beside his grandfather, hugging onto his arm.

As the movie began to play, and the house began to fall silent, Gaster couldn’t help but close his eyes, the thought of rest creeping onto him.

“NAAAAAAAAAAAANTS INGONYAMA!”

His eyes shot straight open as the opening scene of the Lion king rang through out the house. So much for sleep.


	5. Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Holy shit I can’t even begin to describe the feelings going through me. When I realized this chapter was wrapping everything up, I had no idea what to think. I grew so attached to Grand-Dadster, I almost wish it didn’t end. But all good things must, right? 
> 
> I also wanted to give love to those who supported this story and gave it love. It helped a lot with the inspiration. Thank you so much.
> 
> As always, enjoy the final chapter of our little family.

 

* * *

 

 Gaster watched in silence as the characters who he now knew as ‘Simba’ and ‘Nala’ sang a duet about ruling the kingdom while torturing their sitter in the process. That didn’t look familiar, at all. 

Elys and Arno were happily singing along with the lyrics, Elys singing Simba’s part while Arno sang Nala’s. The skeleton couldn’t help but feel his grandchildren got part of their mischievousness from the movies they watch, ‘The Lion King’ included. What was the point of this movie anyway? He hadn’t really been paying attention, just finally enjoying the peace.

The next scene showed the cubs escaping the hyenas, Elys and Arno watching with wide eyes, anticipating the next part. Gaster couldn’t help but grin at his grandchildren’s interest in the movie, seeing their faces filled with curiosity and anticipation was soul warming. He hadnt felt these feelings in a long time; not since Sans was just a baby bone. In fact, he hadn’t felt a lot of feelings since he agreed to babysit, he had been stuck in the void for years, constantly fighting to find an escape and return home. And in that time, he never came across the emotions again. Not to say he wasn’t fond of it, it was actually nice to feel again.

His own curiosity peeked in the movie when the Father Lion started to lecture his son on “deliberately disobeying him” and putting his friend: Nala in danger. Was this movie based on Gaster’s night? The skeleton continued to watch and before he knew it, he was laying on his stomach in front of the TV, completely engulfed in the cartoon.

Arno was now laying on top of Gaster’s back, his chin resting on the skeleton’s head while Elys found comfort by just laying next to her Grandfather; all in all, Gaster was completely content. The night had finally come to peace and he was actually starting to get along with his grandchildren, when they weren’t being uptight little heathens.

All three watched in suspense as the character Mufasa desperately tried to save his son from an oncoming stampede. Gaster didn’t even know he was holding Elys’s hand as the scene progressed. He sighed in relief when Mufasa burst through the crowd of wildebeest and made his way to the stop; but his relief fell short as Mufasa called out to his brother for help. And given the way this Scar character was portrayed, Gaster knew something bad was going to happen. The scientist used his magic to quickly pause the movie, earning questioning glances from his grandchildren.

“Before I resume the movie, I need to be prepared for the upcoming events. So I need you tell me….does Mufasa die?” He asked, looking between the two.

A heavy silence fell between the three, Elys casually taking a sip of her drink, looking everywhere else but Gaster. Arno quietly hummed the intro song of the movie as he tapped his hands on his grandfather’s skull, bypassing the question. Receiving no answer confirmed Gaster’s suspicions and his eye went black, “I don’t want to watch this anymore.”

“Oh come on Grand-dadster, we only have a little time left before mom and dad come home.” Elys pleaded.

“Please finish watching it with us?” Arno begged, hanging his head in front of his grandfather.

The skeleton huffed, before playing the movie again and prepared for his feelings to be crushed. After the initial shock and depression of Mufasa’s passing, Gaster was able to finally relax again and watch the rest. For a kids movie, it held deeper meaning that surprisingly stuck with the older skeleton. He particularly liked, “You gotta put the past behind you” as he felt he could mostly relate to it, given his own troubled history; He would come to peace with it eventually.

“Ooh I love this part!” Squeaked Arno as he bounced up and down, causing Gaster to shake.  
The song “Hakuna Matata” started to play, making Arno bounce more as he began to sing along with the characters. Gaster normally would have been irritated by being touched and shook around but hearing Arno happily sing aloud was making Gaster smile.

“It means no worries, for the rest of your ACHOO!” Arno sang the line of lyrics before letting out a sneeze, a small blush now appearing on his face.

Elys then joined Arno on their grandfather’s back, helping ease Arno’s embarrassment as they did a duet. Gaster just laid there, hand resting underneath his chin amused by his grandchildren while they danced on his back. When the song ended, Elys and Arno were left breathing heavy from their performance, Gaster giving them a slow clap.

“Well done.” He said with a smirk, looking over his shoulder.

Arno smiled proudly, “I know this song by heart.”

“I could tell.”

Elys playfully rolled her eyes as she slid off Gaster’s back and onto his side, “You know it by heart but I sing it the best.”

Arno wrapped his arms around Gaster’s skull, hugging him tightly, “She doesn’t sing it better than me, right Grand-Dadster?”

The skeleton chuckled leaning his head up to meet Arno, “You both sang it wonderfully, now lets finish the movie.”

Arno looked down to Elys and stuck his tongue out. Elys stuck her own out and it became a battle of who could make the nastiest face.

“Knock it off you two.” Gaster demanded, not even having to look back to know they were up to no good.

Elys got one final face before turning her attention back to the movie, smirking when she heard her little brother huff at losing their little game.

As the night and movie carried on, Arno was the first to fall asleep. The boy’s head was hanging limp on Gaster’s shoulder while his arms and legs were sprawled out all over the skeleton’s back. His small snore went right through Gaster’s ear and the scientist tried hard not to roll Arno off his back. The grandfather looked to Elys but he stopped when he saw the oldest sibling’s eyes start close, her breathing start to slow as she continued to watch the movie. It was near the end, Scar and Simba we’re battling it out and Gaster was surprised the children hadn’t stayed up to finish it.

Elys was slowly falling under, eyes opening and closing until she fell limp on Gaster’s side and the skeleton took his chance to turn the TV off; not wasting anytime to finally put the children down. He contemplated on how to remove Arno from his back without waking him but he saw no other option and he’d be damned if he woke the kid up. So with a quick purple flash of his eye, Arno levitated off of Gaster, still sound asleep. The youngest sibling was still dressed in his cold clothes and Gaster took a minute to decided if he wanted to change Arno real quick. But the slight possibility of waking the child up was ringing through the scientists skull and Gaster cringed at the thought being up all night; so he’d let Arno sleep it out in his current clothes.

Sighing at the relief of the weight being lifted, he turned to Elys and carefully scooped her up into his arms. He froze when she slightly moved but relaxed when all she did was cuddle closer into him. A smile formed on the old skeleton and he hugged her close, she was still a pain in the ass but she had grown on him; As much shit she had put him through, he found her quite interesting. He then walked them both up the stairs and went to Elys’s room first. He gently laid her on the bed but her grip tightened around his arms and he struggled to get them free.

“Dammit.” He quietly whispered, still trying to pry Elys off him.

Suddenly the young girl opened her eyes, still halfway shut as she stared at her grandfather, “Stay with me?” She asked very quietly.

Something inside Gaster’s soul made his entire body feel warm and he smiled at her, “Of course.”

He sat on the other side of her and brought the still levitating, sleeping Arno over to him; letting the small boy sleep on his chest. Elys rolled over so that she was now snuggling into Gaster’s side, eyes still open but beginning to shut again.

Gaster gently started to pet her hair, helping her ease into sleep, but before she actually passed out, she lifted her head and smiled at him, “I love you, Grand-Dadster.”

His eyes went wide and before he could return it or even say anything, she had passed out. Gaster couldn’t recall the last time anyone had said those three words to him, not even his own sons had said them since he returned; but this mischievous little girl, who had caused him panic and anger all night, had just said it to him.

He smiled to himself and very gently leaned down to give her a kiss on the head, “I love you too. Both of you.”

As he leaned back, a smile still glued to his face, he closed his eyes finally nodding off in a peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

“We’re home!” Frisk called out as she entered through the front door, hanging her coat on the rack.

“Hello?” She called out again when no one responded to her arrival.

She walked into the living room and gasped when she saw a large dent in the ceiling, with piles of rubble and debris sitting under said damage.

Sans then walked in shortly after, hands in his pockets as he walked up to next his wife, whistling at the scene, “you think dadster killed them?”

“Not funny Sans.” Frisk said glaring at her husband

He shrugged, “cant blame him if he did, have you met our kids?”

She groaned walking into the kitchen but stopping when she saw the entire floor was flooded, “What the hell happened!?” She yelled.

Sans peeked his head around the corner, eyeing the flooded kitchen, “we can get paps to clean it up, no biggie.”

She glared daggers at her husband, now making her way upstairs, “Elys?”

No answer.

“Arno?”

Again, no answer.

She was starting to panic, “Gaster!?”

She checked the bathroom but found another flooded mess, her worry for her children out weighing the anger of the house being destroyed.

Sans had followed behind, still relaxed, “im sure they’re fine frisk.”

The frantic mother ignored her husband and ran into Elys bedroom, prepared to find it empty but instead found something much better. Frisk put a hand over her heart at the display before her; Gaster was sound asleep leaning up against the wall as he held Arno in his left arm. Elys was curled into Gaster’s side with the skeleton’s hand resting on her shoulder, a truly heartwarming scene.

Frisk let out a small “awe” completely touched, forgetting the mess all together. Sans was standing in the door, hands still in his pockets, smirking, “told ya they were fine.”

Frisk put her index finger over her mouth, signaling for Sans to be quiet as she pushed him out of the doorway and quietly shut the door.

“I was afraid your father couldn’t handle it.” Frisk said, releasing the breath she had been holding.

Sans shrugged, wrapping his arm around his wife’s waist, “if he could survive me and paps, and falling into time and space, I’m sure he could survive our kids.”

Frisk giggled, “I suppose your right.”

“I know I’m right, now how about we hit the ‘bone zone’?” Sans asked, wiggling his brow bones.

Frisk rolled her eyes, “Not while your father is here.”

Sans pulled her closer, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, causing a blush from the human, “pllllleeeeeaaassee frisky?”

She shoved his hand away, her cheeks still red, “I said no.”

“But I need you to massage my lap.” He pleaded.

She raised her brow, “What for?”

The skeleton smiled wider than ever, “I have a sore bone.”

 

* * *

 

Gaster slowly opened his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth as he stretched his bones, groaning as several pops were heard. He sat up, eyes still halfway shut, rubbing the back of his neck, while he went over last nights events; he remembered feeling like he was about to blow his skull out, that was for sure. Especially after Elys had been in the house the entire time Arno and him went out in the cold searching for her. But if it hadn’t of been for that awful incident, he probably wouldn’t have bonded with either of them. The night would have just carried on and he wouldn’t have slept with them.

His eyes went wide at the sudden realization that he had fallen asleep with them and they were no longer in the bed with him. Had Frisk and Sans come home last night?

Oh god, he forgot to clean up the mess.

The frantic skeleton hopped out of bed and rushed out of the bedroom, running down stairs. If he explained why the house was a disaster perhaps Frisk would let him off easy? Leaving out the part he lost Elys for awhile; he didn’t need to dig himself deeper.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the smell of sausage and pancakes hit his face, almost making him drool. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually eaten and the scent of a decent meal was enticing. But hadn’t the kitchen been flooded?

Oh shit, he forgot about the ceiling to.

Gaster looked up and where the dent would have been, was now covered in duct tape and an assortment of nails in various places. A hammer and ladder was nearby and he couldn’t help but feel his son was responsible for the atrocious attempt at fixing it.

“I WISH TO ENJOY MY BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI IN PEACE SANS!”

The unmistakable loud voice of Papyrus shouted from the kitchen, no doubt Sans was already aggravating his younger brother.

“try not to be like the pancakes and get all flipped out bro.”

“NYAAH!”

Gaster shook his head at his sons banter, now walking towards the kitchen, smiling at the scene before him. Elys and Arno were sitting next to each other, peacefully eating their pancakes, while they watched their Father and Uncle bicker back and forth. Frisk had her back turned, still making breakfast; how she got Papyrus to not help her with cooking was a surprise.

“Grand-dadster’s awake!” Yelled Arno, mouth full of food.

Everyone turned toward the cloaked the skeleton who nodded his head, “Good morning.”

Papyrus stood from his chair and eagerly ran to his father, wrapping him in a tight hug, “THANK YOU FOR WATCHING THE TINY HUMANS FOR ME WHILE I TOOK CARE OF MY PET ROCK. IT FELT COLD AND I COULDN’T RISK IT GETTING THE TINY CHILDREN SICK.”

Gaster chuckled, returning Papyrus’s hug, “How very thoughtful of you, Papyrus.”

The older skeleton couldn’t help but shake his head at the irony of Papyrus not wanting to get the children sick, when Arno wound up catching a cold anyway. The boy seemed to be doing fine though, he hadn’t put down his fork yet.

“NYEH HEH HEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOWS BEST. JUST LIKE I TOLD SANS DUCT TAPE WOULD FIX THE CEILING, RIGHT BROTHER?” Papyrus let go of Gaster and returned to his seat, continuing to eat his breakfast spaghetti.

Sans shrugged, “you definitely held it all together bro.”

“UGH!”

“what, I thought I hit the nail on the head.”

Before Papyrus could respond, Frisk intervened with a fresh plate of pancakes, sausage and mixed fruit, holding it out to Gaster, “I hope you’re hungry.”

The older skeleton graciously took the plate from Frisk, smiling, “Starved.”

Elys patted the seat next to her, indicating for Gaster to sit with her and the skeleton accepted, diving into his plate of hot food. Frisk joined the table next, giving a Sans a quick peck on the cheek as she settled into her chair.

“The kids didn’t give you any trouble did they? The house was quite the mess when we got home.” Frisk asked, poking at her stack of pancakes.

Gaster swallowed the stack of food that was in his mouth, thinking very carefully of what he would say next; he shook his head, “I apologize for not cleaning up, we had a little fun that got out of control, that’s all.”

“that involved the ceiling?” Sans asked with a brow raised.

“Yes.” Gaster responded, glaring at his oldest son.

“It’s no worry, I was just curious. Anything else happen?” She asked, taking a small bite of her sausage.

A flashback of looking for Elys out in the cold played through his mind and before he could respond, Arno piped up from beside Gaster, mouth still full of food, “Sissy poofed and me and Grand-Dadster had to go-“

Arno’s plate full of pancakes abruptly smashed into his face before he could finish, everyone turning to Elys who’s eye had quickly gone back to normal from its magical blue.

“You don’t talk with your mouth full.” She nonchalantly said, tossing a grape into her mouth.

“Elys teleported?” Frisk questioned, looking to Gaster for an explanation.

Arno must have frequently used the word poof around his parents making teleporting known as poofing.

“She teleported from the bedroom to the kitchen, nothing drastic.” Gaster quickly answered, avoiding eye contact; he wasn’t technically lying, he just left out the part where he searched outside with Arno.

“she got further than i did as a kid.” Sans added, impressed with his daughter’s abilities.

“Her practice with Sans must be working, still Elys knows to only teleport with her father.” Frisk gently scolded, “Also, don’t throw pancakes in your brother’s face, that’s rude.”

Gaster nodded, agreeing with Frisk, “Yes, very rude Elys.” He silently gave his granddaughter a high five under the table, Elys holding her head down in pretend shame, “I’m so very sorry Arno.”

Arno hardly noticed, causally eating the pancakes that were still stuck onto his face.

“HOW DISTASTEFUL. DO HUMAN CHILDREN NOT KNOW HOW TO EAT PROPERLY? HE MUST BE CLEANED IMMEDIATELY!” Papyrus shouted, looking on at Arno in disgust.

Frisk giggled, “He’s fine Papy.”

“NYEH FINE, BUT I AM STILL TAKING A PICTURE.”

“Picture?” Gaster asked, looking to Frisk and Sans.

“Papyrus thought it be nice to take a family photo after breakfast.” Frisk answered, resting her head onto Sans’ shoulder.

“YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THOUGHT OF YET ANOTHER MARVELOUS IDEA, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Gaster smiled, he hadn’t taken a picture in a long time; it felt nice being a part of a family again.

“IS EVERYONE READY?” Papyrus asked, taking out a camera and setting it at the end of the table.

“we said after breakfast bro.” Sans stated, nodding to Gaster who wasn’t done.

“BUT I AM FINISHED!”

Sans facepalmed, “right, I guess we’re taking the picture now.”

“WAS THAT NOT THE POINT? GET IN POSITION, THE TIME HAS STARTED!”

Frisk and Sans stayed in the same position, while Arno with his messy face, climbed onto to Gaster’s shoulders and smiled wide; Elys casually stuck her hands into her pockets, much like her father, and rested her head onto Gaster’s arm. The affection his grandchildren were giving him made his soul beam with joy, a soft smile growing on his face.

Papyrus quickly ran back to his spot, now standing between Gaster and the kids with Frisk and Sans on the other, putting his hands onto his hips posing proudly. The timer went off on the camera, letting out a bright flash, capturing one of the happiest moments of Gaster’s life: becoming a Grand-Dadster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, a sweet ending. Because I loved writing about Elys and Arno so much, along with Gaster, I’ll be making a bunch of short stories with the family and posting them on here. It’ll be called “Skele-Family” so look forward to it ;)


	6. Dating Start! (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye shayromi had the idea to post this chapter as a bonus to the story since its Frans going on their date while Gaster babysits lol. Enjoy the bonus chapter for Frans week for prompt dating start!

Frisk waited for Sans as he closed the door to their home, leaving their two kids with their Grandfather so they could have a night out. It had been awhile since the husband and wife had gone out just the two of them, being as how the only person who was willing to watch the kids was Papyrus. And the skeleton was quite busy with his schedule, so getting him to babysit was a miracle; unfortunately they skeleton had cancelled putting their date on hold and leaving Frisk disappointed. Luckily, Gaster had made a quite shocking return and Sans asked his father to babysit, and surprisingly getting a yes from the spooky skeleton; the plans were back on and they’d be able to make their reservations. 

Sans walked next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling wide, “ready to start our date?”

Frisk returned his smile with one her own, and gave him a peck on his cheek bone, “Ready as ever,” She paused and looked

back at the house, a look of worry on her face, “You think Gaster will be alright with the kids?”

Sans shrugged, “i dunno, i don’t think he’ll sit on them like papy did, if that’s what youre asking.”

The human scrunched her face up at the memory, coming home to see Papyrus sitting on Elys and Arno was a bit much, but she couldn’t blame Papy for taking the term “babysitting” quite so literally, it was Papyrus after all. Thankfully, the kids weren’t hurt and Papyrus understood why he couldn’t sit on the children as the term meant something completely different. At least she knew Gaster knew a little more about the context behind things then Papyrus, she’d give him that. 

“stop worrying frisk.” Sans said, interrupting her thoughts.

She smiled, Sans always knew what she was thinking and was able to bring her out of her thoughts, he just knew her inside and out.

“You’re right,” She agreed, giving him another kiss, “So what did you have planned for our date night?”

He pulled her closer, winking at her, “it’s a surprise.”

They walked past multiple shops and Sans finally stopped in front of Grillby’s, smiling as he displayed the bar/restaurant with a “ta-da”. Frisk couldn’t help but frown, she knew this was Sans’ favorite restaurant but she had been hoping for something a little more elegant for their night out. 

The skeleton caught sight of her frown and grabbed her hand, “is this not what you had wanted?”

She pondered for a moment before shaking her head, “I just wanted something a little more romantic than a bar, is all.”

Sans rubbed his chin, “hm…i guess we’ll just have to cancel our reservation then.”

Before Frisk could object, Sans had turned around and walked inside, leaving her puzzled and confused; she quickly followed after, hoping to stop him so they could at least enjoy a dinner together. At a bar or not, she just wanted to spend time with her husband. 

As soon she entered through the doors, she let out a small gasp at the scene before her; the entire bar was completely empty and dimly lit with candles spread through out, a small circular table sat in the middle of the room, covered in a white cloth set for two. Sans was standing by the table with a rose in hand while Grillby set the table with plates and napkins and stood nearby to take their orders when they were ready. 

Frisk put a hand over heart, completely struck by the romance Sans had staged for their date night, “You did all this?” She asked, walking towards him.

He shrugged, “i may be lazy, but i’m not a total screw up in the love department,” the skeleton handed her the rose and pressed his teeth to her hand, “i love you Frisk.”

Putting the rose to her face to smell the aroma, she smiled softly down at her husband, repeating what he had just said, “I love you too.”

He smirked at her and turned towards the table, pulling out the chair for her to sit in and she graciously sat down while he pushed her back in, and went to sit on the opposite side of her. Grillby then took the chance to approach and handed them his menu, “Thanks for choosing Grillby’s for your special night out, unfortunately, its still just a bar so don’t let the fancy decorations fool you for a five star meal.”

Frisk giggled, “Its fine, it’s the thought that counts.”

Grillby looked to Sans then back to Frisk, “So him being lazy and having me do all the work still counts?”

“you lit the candles.” Sans retorted.

“Fair enough, what will you two be having?”

Frisk ordered a simple cheeseburger with fries and Sans as usual, ordered a bottle of ketchup. The two enjoyed a nice quiet meal together, without the screaming and bickering of their children, it was actually relaxing to be able sit in silence and just eat. Save for the fact that Sans could have sworn he heard his father scream in his font, but he shrugged it off and continued to drink his ketchup. 

When they finished, they thanked Grillby and left a tip…on Sans’ tab. Grillby and Sans bickered about the piling debt but Frisk ensured the flame monster he would be paid and pushed her husband out the door to go home. They walked hand in hand, not saying a word, just enjoying the presence of one another until they finally reached their house and stopped outside the door; her eyes piercing through his sockets.

“Thank you for the night out Sans, it was nice.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed as she looked at her feet. Even though they were married, she still got flustered around him and he found it adorable. He lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, a gentle smile on his face as their foreheads met, “anything for you, kid.”

She giggled at the nickname he still used for her and closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Moments went by before they finally separated and sighed at the fact they had to face their kids; so tidying up her appearance, she walked through the door and announced their presence, “We’re home!”

 


End file.
